


No Sleep Tonight

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Misc. Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: post-so the drama. Kim can't sleep due to all the thoughts about prom running through her head, and much to her surprise, neither can Ron.





	No Sleep Tonight

                The warm summer night had turned cool after the storms from earlier had passed. A chill ran through Kim’s body as she carefully climbed up the ladder leading up to the treehouse in her pajamas. Her thoughts drifted to the prom, and how everything had changed between her and her best friend. She smiled to herself, thrilled at the notion that he was so much more than that, and still felt the ghost of his kiss on her lips. Pulling herself up through the entrance, Kim gasped in surprise.

                “What are you doing up so late?” Ron asked, just as surprised to see her.

                “I could ask the same of you,” she replied, sitting on the sofa beside him. “You okay?” When he didn’t answer, she nudged him. “Ron?”

                “Hmm? Oh, sorry. I can’t help but stare,” he told her sheepishly. “Did tonight really happen?”

                Kim laughed. “Yea,” she answered, “it really did.” A beat of silence, and then… “I’ve never felt happier than I did in that moment.”

                “Really?” Ron seemed to have a renewal of energy, all doubts he had held in his mind vanishing with her words. Giving a small nod, reassuring him, Kim scooted closer, nudging him playfully. He nudged her back, both giggling at the little game they’d play when they were kids. It had carried on through high school, but it seemed to hold a different kind of affection now.

                With a burst of confidence, Ron dove right in to taste her lips once more that night. Taken by surprise, Kim held onto him, her fingers grasping his shirt tightly, returning his affections fervently, noses nuzzling against one another. Hearts pounding, senses tingling, the two continued for nearly twenty minutes, taking the time to explore what the other liked best. They were overwhelmingly exhausted from earlier events; saving the world, prom, etcetera. A heavy fatigue came over them, both falling asleep together in their small haven.

* * *

 

                The sound of someone mowing their lawn across the street woke them from their slumber. The morning was bright and sunny, birds were chirping their music, and Kim groaned as she stirred in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, her eyes met Ron’s; warm, comforting brown eyes. “Hey you,” she greeted him in her sleepy voice. His smile made the butterflies in her stomach frantic.

                “Hey, KP.” He hugged her closer, pressing a kiss to her head. “Sleep well?”

                “Like a baby,” she replied with amusement. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of her stomach grumbling, eliciting laughter from the two of them. “Guess I should make breakfast.”

                “Uhhh, hey, KP, maybe I should do that,” he insisted, recalling her poor cooking skills.

                “That’s probably best,” she agreed, following his lead down the ladder of the treehouse, and into the dawn of a new beginning.


End file.
